A winter in Aidensfield
by oh.DearMe
Summary: well iv only got a intro for the moment, I have ideas for different stories that go off in Aidensfield. There is the odd swear word if people are easily offendered! lease read and review, and i hope you like my stories :
1. introduction

The village of Aidensfield was covered in a white blanket of snow. All was cold, the icy winds blew. The snow which laid on the ground was perfect. Not a footprint in sight. It was early hours in the morning. The moors were sparkling. All the ponds and lakes were frozen. There were no one in sight.


	2. unlucky day for some

Joe's alarm went off. He dragged himself out of bed. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He opened the curtain to see snow. It was beautiful. He smiled. He felt cold just looking at it.

"Looks like I'm walking today" he mumbled sleepily. He got ready and set off. As soon as he left the house he felt the icy wind sharply hit his face. He began to ruin the snow which was settled on the floor on the front with his footsteps.

6:30 am

He walked into the police office.

It was a usual morning.

"hello" Alf greeted.

"hi" Joe smiled.  
"have you seen Don on your travels?" Alf asked

"erm..no"

"oh" Alf chuckled.

12:30

Joe and Alf were having a general chat.

"Mason!" Sargent Miller shouted

"yes sarg" Joe stood up.

"where's pc Wetherby

"i don't know sarg" Joe answered.

"he is extremely late" Sargent Miller was angry.

"well his ex wife came down this morning"

"didn't she say anything?"

"no, they had a divorce"

The door flew open and slammed.  
"I'm sorry sarg, I was snowed in" Don said. He was out of breath.  
"don't let it happen again!" He stormed back into his office. Joe laughed.

"oh my god, I was snowed in" Don told.

"well Sargent Miller is in a really bad mood" Geoff said.

"Ha, Don, your ex dropped by this morning" Ventress smiled

"oh yeah" He said as he noticed Geoff giggle at the corner of his eye

"she brought your snap" Ventress joked and held up the plastic lunch box. This made Geoff and Joe laugh

"It's Billy's" He snached it off him "he left it at home, I need to go and give it to him at dinner"

"um Don" Joe cleared this throat.

"what now?" He asked. Joe looked up to the clock "I think you'll find it is half 12 and school dinner starts at 12:00"

Don looked at the clock "Oh I'm late I have to go" He rushed out the door. This made them all laugh.


	3. tonights gonna be a good night! :

Dawn tapped her finger nails on the table. She rested her head on her hand. Watching the clock. How slow?

"oi, you have a job to do" Gina nudged her. She held Phil

"OK" Dawn sighed

"are you all right?" Geoff asked

"yeah i suppose" Dawn smiled slightly

"ah Dawn, when you get to my age" Don joked

"what 50?" Gina laughed as she walked out the room. Don shook his head while laughing in silence.

"is there anything we can do?" Geoff asked

"make time go faster" Dawn smiled imagining.

"oh yeah let me get out my magic wand" Don joked. Dawn folded her arms and gave him a cocky smirk

"oh by the way, Dawn that clock is a hour slow" Oscar butted in

"oh, no, i need to get ready" Dawn rushed up stairs.

She lifted her hair, as though she was going to put it up in a pony tail. She turned to the mirror. She sighed and let her free from her hands. Her curly hair bounce. The warm room was silent. Until a click of her record. Her favourite song. She did a little dance as she opened her wardrobe. She pulled out dresses and looked at them. She pulled faces at the ones she didn't like and simply threw them onto her neat bed. She even held some up to her and looked in the mirror. She was about to give up when...

"perfect" she smiled holding a aqua blue dress, with sequins on the sleeves, with where complimented with a bright blue belt, which laid just underneath her breasts.

A hour later

"have you seen Dawn?" Gina asked

"No, oh she's up stairs getting ready" Oscar remembered

"ok thanks"

She walked across the hallways. She heard a beat. Dawn's room, number 3. She knocked gently on the door and listened through to hear a song beat. She didn't realize the door wasn't closed fully, so as she leant against it, the door opened.

"what's with the mess!" Gina peered at the floor, well she couldn't even see the floor because Dawn's clothes were scattered all over, her wardrobe was empty.

"what? I couldn't decide what to wear" Dawn was sat in front of the mirror caking on all her make up to her cheeks.

"well here's a thing" she stumbled over (trying to dodge the mess) to the wardrobe. "clothes belong in the wardrobe"

"sorry Gina, I'll clear it away in a minuet" Dawn applied her pale lipstick. And blew a kiss at the reflection in the mirror and smiled.

"where are you going?" Gina smiled

"to a party" She saw Gina's reflection in the mirror she turned around "what? It's a old friends 19th birthday"

"OK, just be back for 12" Gina gave her a reasonable time.

"OK" Dawn rolled her eyes. She walked down the stairs Gina followed her

"y..you look nice" Geoff felt nervous when he saw Dawn

"ah, thanks Geoff" Dawn smiled. "bye Gina" she gave Gina a kiss on the cheek. Dawn was taller than Gina due to the high heels she was wearing.


End file.
